futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The presidency of Jeff Sessions
The Presidency of Jeff Sessions Jeff Sessions was inaugurated on January, 20th,2017. He focused on many pressing issues including the rising threat of terrorist group IS IS both domestically and overseas, a stagnant economy in the wake of a near global meltdown, rising drug addiction and open warfare on the southern border between the United States and drug cartels. His presidency was considered a successful one none the less.The economy came back with a growth rate at 4.5 %. His leadership during the war to defeat the islamic state terrorist group was praised worldwide for his decisiveness pushing his approval rating as high as 86%. He reformed healthcare and repealed the Affordable Healthcare Act.He expanded oil and natural gas exploration creating over 20 million jobs. He finished the completion of a border fence along the Mexican and Canadian border. He left with a 56% approval rating after serving one term. The islamic state war (Operation Desert Ultimatum) On February 5th, 2017 Both the House and Senate passed a resolution to declare war on the islamic state terrorist group that had overrun Iraq and Syria three years earlier, now controlled Libya, and had expanded worldwide attacking targets in Europe, Asia, and Noth America. The declaration came five months after the NFL kickoff was attacked with over two hundred deaths and thousands injured. President Sessions had been in contact with UK Prime Minister David Cameron, French President François Hollande, Egyptian president Fatah El Sisi, and King Abdullah of Jordan.They all mutually agreed to focus on hitting islamic state targets and coordinate strikes together with NATO in Libya and Iraq. Syria had been retaken by government forces for the most part along with Russian support. Iran had recently annexed shia majority provinces of Iraq after overthrowing the iraqi government in a coup d'etat over the Christmas holidays leading to an ethnic cleansing spree. The Iranian government and it's militias threatened to kill NATO forces if they entered Iraq. Russia announced its neutrality in the matter but urged the United States to respect the sovereignty of Iran. President Sessions warned if anyone interfered or attacked the coalition they would be considered a combatant. The Libyan Front On February 10th, NATO and Egyptian Forces began an air/ground campaign on islamic state and other terrorist targets forcing the retreat of terrorists into Sub Saharan Africa. The force of 50,000 combined Coalition troops overwhelmed the less disciplined and equipped insurgents whose training was more advanced in planning guerrilla attacks and bomb making. These latter skills though proved deadly for many years though in the remaining cells after the coalition victory on April ,2nd,2017. Egyptian, French, Italian, and Spanish Peacekeepers will hold the majority of responsibilities for stabilizing the country along with a 2,000 strong force United States Special Forces and Marines providing training to Secular Militias. Egypt will later sign a treaty annexing Libya while giving autonomy to local officials all while answering to the Egyptian Government. The Iraqi Front On the early morning of February,28th,2017 United States, British, and Jordanian forces entered Iraq after a massive wave of air strikes. The remaining towns in control of islamic state group fell within two weeks of the ground invasion. The Iranian government sponsored shia militias responded by attacking directly coalition forces. President Sessions had along with Jordanian forces unknown to Prime minister Cameron had agreed to loosen the rules of engagement giving more ability to the coalition forces to act quickly without fear of reprisal unless in extreme circumstances. Iranian forces along with other sponsored terrorist groups such as Hezballoh engaged United States forces as they took control of several oil fields along with the Kurdish peshmerga. A military order was issued giving coalition troops authority to kill or capture any suspicious or threatening individuals. Iran threatened to go to full scale war if the United States did return the fields. The United States refused to allow the transfer and skirmishes would continue until a full war would occur a year later. Category:Politics Category:US Category:Outdated Articles